The present invention relates to a supplemental filter for an electronic component and more particularly pertains to preventing dust and dirt front entering an electronic component through a vent thereof.
The use of air filter devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, air filter devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of filtering air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,542 to Hayes discloses a foam air filter panel capable of being attached to the outside of a computer housing to cover the intake grids and prevent the accumulation of dust; however, the filter appears attached with an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,316 to Gates discloses a filter support device for attachment to a computer for cleaning the cooling air supply pulled into the housing by a fan. U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,877 to Lee discloses a removable filter attached to an electronic chassis with a series of barbs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a supplemental filter for an electronic component for preventing dust and dirt front entering an electronic component through a vent thereof.
In this respect, the supplemental filter for an electronic component according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing dust and dirt front entering an electronic component through a vent thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved supplemental filter for an electronic component that can be used for preventing dust and dirt front entering an electronic component through a vent thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of air filter devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved supplemental filter for an electronic component. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved supplemental filter for an electronic component that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a frame portion having a generally U-shaped configuration. The frame portion has a pair of vertical supports having upper and lower ends. The lower ends have a horizontal support extending therebetween. The pair of vertical supports and the horizontal support define a receiving channel. The frame portion is securable to an electronic component with the receiving channel positioned over the vent thereof. Rear surfaces of the vertical supports have an adhesive disposed thereon to facilitate securement to the electronic component. A foam filter is dimensioned for being slidably received within the frame portion. The foam filter comprises a first filter and a second filter hingedly coupled along corresponding lateral edges. The first filter is foldable against the second filter for being slidably positioned within the receiving channel of the frame portion. A pair of inverted L-shaped brackets are removably received within the upper ends of the vertical supports of the frame portion for containing the foam filter within the receiving channel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved supplemental filter for an electronic component that has all the advantages of the prior art air filter devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved supplemental filter for an electronic component that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved supplemental filter for an electronic component that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved supplemental filter for an electronic component that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a supplemental filter for an electronic component economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved supplemental filter for an electronic component for preventing dust and dirt front entering an electronic component through a vent thereof.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved supplemental filter for an electronic component including a frame portion having a generally U-shaped configuration. The frame portion has a pair of vertical supports having upper and lower ends. The lower ends have a horizontal support extending therebetween. The pair of vertical supports and the horizontal support define a receiving channel. The frame portion is securable to an electronic component with the receiving channel positioned over the vent thereof. A foam filter is dimensioned for being slidably received within the frame portion.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.